


Со мной этого никогда не случится

by Kyooka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вам случалось попадать в нелепые ситуацуии?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Со мной этого никогда не случится

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleks_neko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/gifts).



> Дорогая Алекс, поздравляю тебя с наступившим новым годом!

Ситуация была самой что ни на есть дурацкой. Из серии "со мной этого никогда не случится". Как если проходить в метро через турникет и быть прижатым за одежду, или наступить на кожуру от банана и пропахать носом асфальт, или перепутать душевые и попасть в женскую, причем не к сексапильным старшеклассницам, а каким-нибудь дамам очень преклонного возраста, больше напоминающих сушеный дайкон, или... да много ли глупости на свете?! 

Кисэ дергает еще раз за дверцу раздевалки, словно не делал этого уже раз сорок и она может вдруг оказаться открытой и думает, что такого не могло с ним случиться. А все начиналось так хорошо... 

— Тебе еще не надоело? — Аомине лежит на скамейке, словно на королевском ложе, зевая сонно и расслабленно. Создается стойкое ощущение, что на закрытую дверь ему параллельно, и его вообще не касается то, что они оказались закрыты вдвоем в раздевалке и судя по всему, останутся в ней на всю ночь.

— Я не могу поверить, что про нас могли забыть! Это невозможно просто! 

— Тогда подергай ручку еще, вдруг дверь откроется? — Аомине подтягивает под себя ногу. Штанина задирается немного, обнажая полосу кожи над носком. Кисэ смаргивает и с досадой пинает дверь пяткой. 

— Ты мог бы хотя бы изобразить, что тебя волнует ситуация, Аоминеччи! 

— Волнует. Очень, — Аомине даже глаз один приоткрыл, показывая насколько он заинтересован, — Да брось, не навсегда же нас тут закрыли. Кто-то хватится, кто-то вспомнит, сторож пойдет ночью проверять территорию...

— ...и, конечно же, пойдет проверять раздевалку, расположенную в самом дальнем углу самого дальнего здания, в которой к тому же свет не горит.

— Кто ж виноват, что у вас так по-дурацки расположены выключатели, что свет включается снаружи. 

Кисэ скрипит зубами так, что это почти слышно. И громко говорит Аомине кто именно виноват в том, что они теперь будут сидеть всю ночь в темноте в пустой раздевалке. А виноват тот же, кто заигравшись долго не хотел уходить с площадки, тот же, кто парой слов развел Кисэ на еще одну партию, но уже один на один, тот же из-за кого обычное ополаскивание в душе после матча превратилось в игру кто на кого выльет больше воды, шампуня или геля, а также — кто более метко кинет полотенце, мочалку или мыло.

— Значит, это я во всем виноват?

Аомине улыбается в ответ хищно и поднимается со скамейки. От его взгляда холодеет в районе затылка и ноги сами делают шаг назад. Кисэ прижимается спиной к двери и, упрямо сцепив зубы, утвердительно кивает. С вызовом.

— А есть еще один Аоминеччи?

Глаза у Кисэ уже достаточно привыкли к темноте — глаза Аомине блестят как у ночного зверя, а тени на лице резкие. Он в два шага преодолевает узкое пространство раздевалки, впечатывая ладонь над головой Кисэ. 

— Повтори-ка это еще раз? 

Свет фонаря пробивается из окошка, обрисовывая голову Аомине ярким ореолом, превращая его лицо в один сплошной черный провал, заслоняющий все. Только ярко блестят глаза и зубы, хорошо заметные под вздернутой верхней губой. Кисэ нервно сглатывает, но дальше отступать некуда, разве что просочиться через стену. 

— Я говорю, что это из-за тебя мы ушли позже всех, и теперь всю ночь будем сидеть в темноте!

Выражение лица Аомине неуловимо меняется. Словно тени самостоятельно подвинулись, заново раскрашивая его лицо, придумывая новые эмоции. В темноте видно плохо и Кисэ не может сказать что именно придумали тени, зато может слышать голос. Полный недоверчивого удивления.

— Только не говори мне, что ты боишься темноты.

Ха-ха. Улыбка выходит тонкой и злой. Кисэ отпихивает от себя друга и метко наступает ему на ногу, промахивается и получает подзатыльник. Ему кажется, что у Аомине вдруг отросла еще сотня рук, которая сейчас частоколом отгородила от остального пространства, не давая сбежать куда-нибудь подальше. Куда не двинься, нарвешься на чужую руку, которая схватит за бок широкой ладонью и прижмет обратно к стенке, где темнота навалится сверху своей горячей массой, мешая нормально дышать.

— Конечно, боюсь, — щурится Кисэ, с вызовом вглядываясь в темноту над собой, — сегодня полнолуние, вдруг ты станешь волком и съешь меня?

— Очень смешно, идиот.

Светлый блик ложится на кожу ярким пятном, стекает вдоль шеи на плечо, перепрыгивает на Кисэ. Провожая его глазами, он знает, что ни за что в жизни не признается, почему именно не хочет оставаться в одной комнате с Аомине. Особенно ночью, особенно наедине, особенно в месте, где их никто не потревожит, и в полной темноте.

— Ты даже не представляешь насколько, — вздыхает Кисэ. Вздох оседает на горле горечью и запахом чужого геля для душа. Темнота пахнет Аомине, она схватила своей горячей сотней рук и никак не отпустит, пробирается внутрь, поднимая изнутри смутный жар и томление. 

Узнав, что у них с Тоо будет товарищеский матч, Кисэ чуть ли не прыгал от радости, выжидающе поглядывая на календарь. Игра вышла хорошей и какой-то легкой... словно вернулись годы средней школы, когда они с Аомине играли каждый день — просто потому, что игра приносила удовольствие, без ненормального выворачивающего желания доказать что кто-то сильней, без злости, когда каждый бьет на поражение, выискивая слабое место. Когда пропало чувство, что ты стоишь под перекрестным огнем, а тебя держат на прицеле, пришло странное спокойствие, словно это было единственно правильным состоянием. А может быть все дело в улыбке Аомине, по-детски счастливой и шалой, такой, что руки не слушаются и сами выпускают мяч? Или в том, что у Кисэ получилось, и он смог дотянуться до звезды? 

Он хватает Аомине за ворот футболки и тянет на себя, не давая темноте окончательно поглотить себя, оставляя себе хотя бы один шанс на спасение. И не встречает сопротивления. Губы раскрываются навстречу изумленно. Застать врасплох и взять, что тебе нужно — Кисэ пользуется подвернувшейся возможностью, зная, что выпавший сегодня шанс один на миллион. Целоваться с Аоминеччи — это как раз из серии "со мной этого никогда не случится". Поэтому Кисэ прижимается еще ближе, языком пытаясь достать до самого нутра, откровенно нарываясь, вкладывая в поцелуй все накопленное. За ворот он держит крепко, не давая сбежать снова, как было уже не раз, когда двусмысленность оборачивалась ничем. Лучше уж снова стоять под перекрестным огнем, чем ловить за хвост ускользающую золотую рыбку, не зная при этом — выполнит она твои желания или нет?

Когда-то давно Кисэ казалось, что достаточно просто отрастить крылья, чтобы взлететь и прикоснуться к необъятной синеве, но теперь, после всех соревнований, игры, после сегодняшнего матча, приходит понимание — сколько бы не стремился, сколько бы не пытался взлететь, до звезды не дотянуться. Легкие крылья должны покрыться железкой броней, застыть кованой сталью, стойкой к перепадам температур. Тогда можно попытаться. Но звезда слишком далеко. 

Полет прекращается тогда, когда заканчивается дыхание. У Кисэ горят губы и легкие, а еще подкашиваются ноги. Он бы с удовольствием сполз по стене, но это будет выглядеть слишком жалко, а еще Аомине быстрее. Он вырывается из хватки, впечатывая в стену так, что Кисэ больно ударяется локтем. Последующая за этим нежность, когда чужая ладонь аккуратно ложиться под голову, придерживая за затылок, болезненна настолько, что от нее выворачивает наизнанку. На Аомине Кисэ не смотрит и вообще думает о том, что сейчас самое время тверди разверзнуться, чтобы у него появилась возможность провалиться в адское пекло.

— Все-таки ты абсолютная блондинка, Кисэ.

Целует Аомине не сразу — заставляет смотреть на себя, давит на подбородок, наклоняя голову так, как ему удобней и неторопливо прижимается к губам. Словно пробуя. Неторопливая раскачка, как передавать друг другу пасы, разогреваясь, а потом... Кисэ не успевает отвечать и только хватает ртом воздух, когда его с силой давят вниз, задирая наверх голову, подгребая под себя. Волосы больно зажаты в кулаке, и шея затекает, но это все равно невероятно. Звезда вспыхивает под пальцами ослепительно синим цветом, взрывается в руках сверхновой, обжигая, разливается вокруг раскаленными потоками свернутого в тугие кольца газа, выжигая протуберанцами любые мысли. Так, что Кисэ кажется, будто его с размаху швырнуло об стену, а потом протащило по утыканной иглами поверхности. Чувство, старательно истребленное и вырванное с корнем, выжженное ради победы, возвращается с новой силой. Наверное, таким и должен быть космос — невообразимым, необъятным. Бескрайней синей бездной, полной сверкающих огней, завораживающих своим далеким мерцанием, и манящих, манящих, манящих... 

— Эй, ты там в обморок не упал? — Аомине негромко смеется в губы и возвращается к поцелуям, не давая ответить. Кисэ протестующе мычит и пытается хотя бы сделать вздох. Ему все еще не верится в то, что происходит, но просить ущипнуть себя как-то неловко. Пол под ногами качается и идет волнами, но не торопится проламываться, чтобы открыть врата в преисподнюю, Аомине тоже не спешит превращаться в чудище, и вообще все слишком подозрительно похоже на реальность. От этой мысли становится легко и весело. Кисэ фыркает и ерошит Аомине волосы на затылке, прижимаясь носом к носу, и широко улыбается:

— Шутишь? Со мной этого никогда не случится.


End file.
